How Long is Forever?
by lovelovelove22
Summary: The sequel to "Highly Inaproppriate". Edward and Bella struggle to continue their relationship after their baby is born. Rated M for profanity and sexual content. Read "Highly Inapropriate" first!
1. New Life

**This is the sequel to my story "Highly Inappropriate". You should probably read that first if you are going to read this one, seeing as things would get quite confusing. Fans of "Highly Inappropriate" should also look at my story "Haze", which is a look at Edward's past. This is rated M for profanity and sexual content. Oh, and smoking/alcohol intake.**

**This takes place a month after Bella and Edward's baby is born. Yeah, it's a giant leap. FYI, Edward and Bella are **_**NOT**_** married yet. **

BPOV

She couldn't possibly be mine. This beautiful, pink little bundle belonged to me. And Edward. Isadora Zyanya Cullen is our most treasured possession. **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Isadora means "Gift" in Greek and Zyanya means "Forever" in Aztec")**. Her auntie Alice has lovingly nicknamed her Dora, and it has caught on fast. My only worry is that since Edward's parents have been in England for the past six months, we never really told them I was pregnant.

Edward assured me that I never had to see them again if I didn't want to, but I knew not seeing his parents ever again would hurt him too much, despite their many differences. So I insisted that Edward except their invitation to dinner with them tonight, in honor of their home coming.

Luckily, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie are also going to be in attendance, which will ease my frazzled nerves. A lot.

"I'm home, love!" Edward called softly from the entryway. We just moved into our beautiful new apartment two months ago and it already feels like home.

"We're in here!" I replied, my voice equally soft. I was relaxing on the sofa, and Dora was snuggled against my side, sleeping for once.

"Hello, beautiful." Edward pecked my cheek and gently touched Dora's head with his thumb. "Afternoon, Dora." He added, sliding onto floor next to me. He arched his head back and smiled at me.

"How was your day?" Edward asked as I muted the TV.

"Fine." I said "Mundane, for once. Dora got up at five…..and six thirty….and six forty-five…..and seven. Then we got up for good." Edward chuckled and looked at Dora with loving eyes. "What time did you get home last night?" I asked timidly, afraid of the answer. Edward immediately faltered and looked down at the floor.

"I didn't." He said shortly, running his fingers over the tie he had been wearing yesterday.

"Oh." I muttered. "Where were you?" Again, I was afraid of the answer. Had he found another woman? One who didn't break down in tears every few hours? One without a post-baby body? One who was ready to have sex with him again? Because I certainly wasn't any of those things.

"I was out with Jasper and Emmet." He said in a tone that left no room for further questioning. "I didn't want to wake you or Dora up so late." Edward took the remote from me and turned the sound back on.

"Take Dora." I mumbled, sliding her into his waiting arms. "I have to go get ready for dinner." Edward looked up at me as I exited the room.

"Bella….are you sure you want to do this?" He asked quietly, rocking Dora lightly. "I understand if you don't."

"I can't ask you to never see your parents again, Edward." I reminded him. "And no matter how they feel about me, they deserve to meet Dora." I blew him and kiss and retreated into our room to find something to wear, which would not be an easy task.

-----

I didn't have _anything _to wear. An hour later, twenty minutes before we needed to leave, I still couldn't find something suitable.

I let out a sigh of frustration and flopped onto the bed, my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Edward's velvet voice asked, and I peeked my eyes open to see him standing next to the bed, holding up a few of my discarded garments.

"I'm too fat to fit into any of my clothes!" I wailed, making Edward laugh. "Stop laughing at me!" I shouted, exasperated.

"Love, you are most certainly not fat." Edward chided, running his hands lightly down my body, making my heart skip a beat. "These" his strong hands slid over my breasts "and these" they now hit my bottom "are your beautiful, sexy curves. And _I _happen to like them." I could feel him grinning behind me.

"Yeah right." I mumbled, pulling my robe on. Edward clucked his tongue and gently tugged my robe off. He took my hand in his and slowly guided it to his crotch, running it over his now very obvious arousal.

"Right." Edward whispered.

"Seriously?" I asked, turning around to completely face him. "This" I gestured to my body "is turning you on?" Edward laughed lightly.

"Obviously." He whispered, running my hand over him again. A small hiss escaped from between his lips. Edward pulled me into a passion, fiery kiss, more heated than the ones we had shared for the past couple of months. The make out session continued until Dora's sharp cries pierced my ears.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, yanking my robe back on and hurrying to care for my daughter. Edward caught my arm.

"I'll do it. You should get dressed." He pressed a navy blue empire waisted dress into my hands. "You'll look beautiful in this." He assured me, pressing a tender kiss on my neck before leaving to sooth Dora.

I sure as hell hope so.

**So, how do you like the sequel so far? Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	2. Telling the Parents

**Damn! I already made a mistake in this story. Edward and Bella's daughter has the last name 'Masen' not 'Cullen'. Sorry about the confusion. For the record….**

**Bella ----- Swan**

**Edward----- Masen**

**Isadora----- Masen**

**Rosalie----- Masen**

**Jasper----- Masen**

**Edward Sr.----- Masen**

**Elizabeth----- Masen**

**Carlisle-----Cullen**

**Esme----- Cullen**

**Emmet----- Cullen**

**Alice----- Cullen**

EPOV

I could tell Bella was nervous as we pulled up to my parent's house. She was picking at her nails and smoothing her dress repeatedly. I parked the car behind Emmet's jeep and squeezed Bella's hand.

"Last chance." I murmured, startling her. "You don't have to do this for me." Bella shook her head.

"I want to do this." She said, but I couldn't be sure if she was reassuring me or herself. I opened her door for her and she silently unstrapped Dora's carrier from the backseat. "Let's just get it over with and get on with the evening." She griped, slinging the heavy carrier over her arm.

"I'll take it." I said softly, and Bella obliged. I guided her up the twisting path to the house, keeping a hold of her hand to keep her from tripping on the uneven cobblestones. We approached the door and I could hear elegant music coming from inside. Bella steeled herself as I knocked on the door.

It swung open and Bella reflexively backed up behind me.

"Thank god you're finally here!" It was Rosalie. "Mom has been asking about you for the past half hour."

"I told you we'd be late." I reminded my younger sister, pecking her cheek as she stepped back from the doorway, allowing us to enter.

"How could I forget?" Rosalie said dryly, kissing Bella's cheek as she walked in the house. "Ooh, Dora!" She cooed, leaning over the carrier I held in my arms.

"You're easily distracted." Bella giggled, nervously twisting the ring on her left hand. She met my eyes and blushed pink, dropping her hand to her side.

"You can take it off it you want." I mumbled, following Rosalie through the maze of hallways deeper into the expansive house. "It won't bother me." I lied. Truthfully, it ripped me to shreds every time she took the ring off; even if it was just to fix dinner or go to bed. Bella quickly slipped the ring off and gently set it in my outstretched palm. I dropped it in my pocket just as we entered the formal living room, and I heard Bella suck in her breath.

My parents sat in high backed chairs on the far side of the room, their gazes cold and stony, as always.

"Edward!" My father called. He was the more jovial of the two; when he felt like it. "You brought Isabella!"

"I said I would." I said bitterly. He let that slide. Alice, Jasper, and Emmet all stood to hug and kiss Bella and I, and my father's eyes widened a bit when he saw Alice peek into Dora's carrier and kiss my sleeping baby's cheek.

"And who is this?" He asked, still smiling as he got up to greet us. Bella cleared her throat and threw me a pleading look.

"A lot has happened since you left." Jasper said, somewhat playfully. Emmet snickered and both Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

"This is Dora." I managed, setting the carrier down on the coffee table and quickly un-strapping her. "She's our daughter." My father froze, his eyes searching mine. "_Your_ granddaughter."

"Dear god." I heard my mother mutter, and I saw her massage her temples. I felt my blood start to boil.

"She's yours?" My father asked, disbelieving. "Yours" he pointed to me "and Isabella's?" He pointed to Bella, who mustered a small smile.

"Yes. Mine and Bella's." I said, holding Dora out to him. "Do you want to hold her?" He faltered for a moment, looking unsure. Then he stretched his arms out, and I gently slid Dora into his tender hold.

"She's….beautiful." He eventually said, gazing down at her. "Elizabeth, come look at her." He called to my mother, who didn't get up. I knew something was coming by the scheming look in her cold emerald eyes.

"Are you sure it's yours?" She asked bluntly. I heard Rosalie and Alice gasp and Emmet clenched his fist. Jasper got up and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Bella gasped, and Jasper steadied her.

"Mom, don't do this." He snapped guiding Bella into a seat. I sat down next to her.

"Why can't you accept this?" I asked angrily, gesturing to Bella. "Why can't you accept that I am _finally _happy with my life? I grew up, mother. Just like you've been telling me to do for the last five years."

"I thought, perhaps, you would eventually find your way back to Luciana or even Tanya." She said coldly, not looking at Bella.

_She had to bring up those two._

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: To better understand the Edward/Tanya relationship, see chapters 1 and 2 of "Haze". To better understand the Edward/Luciana relationship, see chapters 3-5 of "Haze".)**

"Edward doesn't want Tanya." Alice snapped from her seat on the other couch. "He wants Bella, and they are happy together." I was surprised; Alice was usually well mannered in formal company.

Bella's face was flaming at this point, but she was staying calm. I was extremely proud of her.

"Enough with Luciana and Tanya!" Rosalie added. "Edward broke up with Tanya over eleven years ago; he obviously doesn't want to be with her. And his relationship with Luciana lasted what……three months?"

"One of them had to be the right woman for you." My mother insisted. "Good families, good morals, and both of them were perfectly lovely."

"Bella is all those things. And more." I said, anger seeping into my tone. "You can't control who I'm in love with." I added, my voice shaking a bit. Dora suddenly burst into tears, wailing incessantly.

"I've got her." Bella muttered, and my father gently set Dora in Bella's arms. "I have to feed and change her." She explained softly to me, and I handed her the diaper bag wordlessly.

"I'll come with you." Alice chirped, but her eyes were still narrowed. They left the room and my mother gestured to the clock.

"Our guest will be here soon." She smiled at me, and I recognized the glint in her eye. Sure enough, the doorbell rang seconds later. Rosalie started to go answer it, but my mother held up her hand. "I'll get it."

Then, the dinner party from hell was complete. My mother guided Luciana into the room.

BPOV

"I could kill her!" Alice ranted as I changed Dora's diaper.

"Calm down." I whispered, desperate for some quiet. "I don't want to think about it. I just want to get this over with." Alice's shoulders slumped.

"Okay. Let's talk about something else." She said as I sunk into a chair and started to feed Dora. "What did you do last night?"

"Nothing." I said, dejected. "I watched TV, waiting for Edward to come home, but he never did." Alice frowned.

"Where was he?" She asked. I looked up at her, surprised.

"He said he was out with Emmet and Jasper….why? Do you know where they went?"

"I know where _Jasper _was. At home, watching 'Uptown Girls' with me. All. Night." Her eyes were sympathetic and she bit her lip.

"Maybe I heard him wrong." I allowed, but my heart was racing. "He might have just said Emmet."

"Maybe." Alice said, looking uneasy. "Bella….when is the last time you two had sex?" She whispered suddenly.

"What?!" I hissed. Alice nodded, persuading me. "Uh……about five months ago, I think." I confided, now extremely uncomfortable. "Why?"

"The longest Edward has ever gone without sex since he was 23 is a couple of weeks." Jasper's voice said flatly, making me jump. I hadn't heard him approach us. "I wasn't with him last night, and neither was Emmet." I felt my heartbeat pick up erratically, and I clutched tighter to Dora. Jasper's pity-filled eyes met mine. "We have a guest joining us for dinner." He added, now looking angry. "I didn't know she was coming, I swear."

"Who?" Alice and I asked at the same time, both our voices urgent. Jasper shook his head.

"Just hurry back." He said, his voice low.

"I'm done." I said, stuffing things back into the diaper bag. "Let's go." I started to cradle Dora in my arms but Alice stopped me.

"Can I hold her?" She asked, and I slipped my baby into her arms without a second thought, hurrying to follow Jasper back into the living room. A sickly sweet voice pierced my ears the second Jasper swung the door open.

"Aw, I've missed you so much!" A buxom redhead stood next to Edward, his arm wrapped around hers. She had waterfall-blue eyes, a curtain of flaming red curls, and a tiny waist. The anti-Bella.

This had to be Luciana, because I knew Tanya was a blonde. I started to open my mouth to speak, but words escaped me. Suddenly, I felt myself crumple to the ground. I saw Edward reaching out to catch me, and I last thing I felt was his strong arms cradling me. The last thing I saw was Luciana, standing there in all her perfection.

**I have no idea where the Luciana storyline is going, so don't freak out. But this sequel **_**is **_**all about Edward and Bella struggling to keep their love, so some obstacles are obviously going to arise.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**

**P.S. Our beach vacation is over and I am **_**so **_**flipping tan! We had a lot of fun and guess what? I saw someone on the plane reading Highly Inappropriate on their Laptop! I was so excited! I was going to say something, but then I fell asleep and forgot all about it. So….if that person reads this story, I saw you on Flight 1928 from Orlando to Indianapolis to Chicago. Peace out.**


	3. Luciana

**I have been trying to think up this chapter **_**forever**_**, and I finally settled on this story line. Warning, you may not like Edward too much in these coming chapters.**

BPOV

"Bella? Love, are you alright?" Edward's smooth, irresistible voice asked, and I felt his hand on mine. I sat up, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where are we?" I croaked. Edward chuckled and helped me off the chaise I was sitting on.

"We're at my parent's house, remember? You were feeding Dora, then you came back into the room and….collapsed." He explained, and the memory came back to me.

"Who is she?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Edward looked unsure.

"Who, Luciana?" I nodded, persuading him to continue. "She's an old girlfriend from what…..ten years ago? Eleven? I don't remember how long ago." His eyes darkened. "My mother seems to think Luciana is my perfect match." I felt my stomach lurch, and Edward wrapped his arms around me. "But I disagree." He whispered, lightly kissing the pulse point on my neck.

I felt a flurry of emotions before making my decision. Edward was _mine._ He loved me, and no woman from the past was going to steal him away.

I desperately latched my lips to his, fusing my arms around his neck and frantically tugging at the buttons of his shirt. Edward was stiff and unmoving against me. I tried to slip my tongue into his mouth, but he gently pulled away from me, prying my fingers from his shirt.

"Stop." He said in a low voice, looking over his shoulder. "You don't want to do this,"

"I do, Edward. I want you to make love to me." I gasped, and he shook his head..

"No you don't." He said. "You're just emotional, take a minute to calm down." He pushed me down so that I was sitting on the chaise again, and he was standing above me.

"You don't want to?" I asked in a broken voice, gazing up at him.

"Bella, we're in my parent's family room." Edward muttered.

"That's not an answer." I hissed, getting angry.

"Yes, it is." He snapped, walking to the door. "Come to dinner when you can contain yourself." Edward said darkly, before walking out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

I broke into tears, feeling completely and utterly rejected. Edward had _never_ turned down sex with me. Not once. In fact, he was always the one to initiate sex. I've turned him down for the last five months, so why wasn't he jumping at the chance to sleep with me? Was I that repulsive? I stood up on shaky legs and walked to a mirror on the far side of the room, surprised at what I saw.

I looked old. I looked tired. I hadn't slept straight through the night in over a month, and I spent my days caring for a newborn baby, and I looked the part. No wonder Edward didn't want me; I looked sickly. Taking a deep breath, I wiped away my tears and returned to the living room, only to find that everyone had moved into the dining room. I went unnoticed at first, and I nearly cried at what I saw.

Edward was sitting next to Luciana, and their chairs were tilted so they faced each other. Luciana's gaze kept flickering from Edward's face down his beautiful, muscular body.

"Bella! Are you feeling better?" Emmet spotted me first, getting up to pull out a chair for me.

"Edward, who's this?" Luciana asked as I sat down, resting her elbows on the table and leaning across the table.

"Luciana, this is Bella, my girlfriend." Edward explained, smiling at the both of us.

"Fiancée." I corrected without thinking. Edward, Luciana, and Edward's parents all froze.

"What?" His parents asked, stunned.

"_What?!"_ Edward hissed through his teeth, looking mortified. "I thought you didn't want to tell anyone else!" He whispered.

"I wasn't thinking." I managed, blushing profusely. "It just…..slipped." I held out my hand hesitantly and Edward sighed, knowing what I wanted. He reached into his pocket and instead of dropping the sparkling diamond ring into my hand, he lightly clutched my hand and slipped the ring on himself, kissing my hand afterwards.

"I think we should go." Edward said, standing up and moving over to me to pull back my chair. Luciana looked surprised and she pouted, sticking out her voluptuous bottom lip.

"Aw, why?" Luciana threw her arms around Edward's neck and he kissed her cheek.

"Dora needs to get to bed." I said lightly, reaching for Edward's hand. "So the two of us need to go." Edward's father cleared his throat.

"Does it take both of you to put Dora to bed?" He asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Dad, we need to go." Edward said, a harsh edge to his voice. "Maybe we can catch up later." He added to Luciana. "I'll give you my phone number." She handed him her phone as I strapped Dora into her carrier and said goodbye to everyone.

Why was he doing this?

**I don't know about you, but I am really liking the sequel! Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	4. Anger

**Just a heads up, I won't be updating in the morning for the rest of the week because (DRUMROLL!)…..I have job interviews lined up every single morning. Joy.**

BPOV

I was uncomfortably aware of the silence as we drove home. Edward's hands were so tight around the steering wheel, the tendons on his hand were sticking out. I knew the storm was coming, and I was already bracing myself. But I knew he would never yell or get angry around Dora, so I was relieved that he wouldn't start something in the car.

But it seemed like only seconds had passed when Edward pulled in front of our apartment building.

"Take Dora inside, I'll go pack the car." Edward said, his voice dangerously low. I knew better than to fight him on something as small as this.

Tears formed in my eyes as I gently laid Dora in her crib and I pressed a soft kiss on her chubby cheek.

"I love you." I whispered to her, knowing she had no idea what that meant. "I always will." I heard footsteps approach me and I gripped my hands on the bars of the crib.

"Come on, Bella." Edward said eventually. I knew he didn't want to fight in Dora's room. I didn't move. "_Now, _Bella." His voice was harsh and demanding, and I exhaled sharply before following him out of Dora's room, down the hall, and into our bedroom. "Do you _know_ how long it's been since I've seen any of my old friends?" He whispered, his eyes blazing. "How long it's been since I've had some fun?"

"Why don't you tell me, Edward?" I snapped, getting angrier by the second. "_I_, personally, haven't had any fun in over nine months. The nine months in which I was carrying _your _child, you asshole!" A growl ripped from Edward's throat and he suddenly moved towards me, pinning me to the wall.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He spat, pining my arms to my side.

"I'll talk to you any fucking way I want." I said, struggling against him. "You don't own me." Edward's eyes darkened and he barred his teeth.

"Like hell I don't!" He growled before launching himself on me. His lips locked feverishly with mine, and I let out a small moan despite myself. I continued to struggle, which was becoming more and more difficult thanks to Edward's heated kisses, which were now traveling down my neck to the top of my chest. When his tongue made contact with my collarbone I shuddered against him, still trying to push him away.

"Stop struggling, Isabella." Edward crooned, throwing me down onto the bed and climbing on top of me with ease. "You're only making things worse for yourself."

"Edward!" I gasped, still trying to fight him even though my body was betraying me.

"See, you want this." Edward whispered against my lips, circling my ass and pulling at my dress with his very capable hands. "Don't pretend you don't." My dress pooled to the floor and I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist, giving up the fight. I saw Edward smile before I closed my eyes, and his hands traveled to my underwear, setting fire to my skin. I felt him rip the flimsy fabric off of me on Edward pressed more of his weight on me; making me moan loudly.

Edward suddenly slipped inside of me, and every muscle in my body tightened in pleasure. I had almost forgotten how good it felt to have Edward inside me.

"You are so fucking tight…it feels so good." Edward sighed, running his tongue over my chest.

"Oh god." I ground out between my teeth, curling my toes and wrapping my arms around him.

"God isn't here, Bella. Just you and me." Edward groaned, trailing kisses down my jaw eagerly. "Look at me." He demanded, tightening his grip on me. I cracked my eyes open and his eyes met mine, sending me over the edge. I clung to him desperately, riding out the waves of my orgasm as he followed soon after me. I slowly rolled off of me, both of breathing heavily.

"I love you." I muttered sleepily.

"I know." Edward whispered.

**Ooh….someone didn't say 'I love you' back! I know Edward sucks at the moment but he will get better. Pinky swear.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	5. A Family

**So I'm having a really hard time writing Edward like this….but it will all come together. Personally, I've seen too many sequels that are total fluff, which is fine, but I want to see some drama.**

BPOV

I jolted awake at midnight when Dora started crying again. The first thing I noticed was the late hour. The second was that Edward was no longer in the bed next to me. Curious, I slipped on my robe and padded down the hallway, peering into Dora's room. Edward wasn't there. I scooped the baby into my arms and rocked her gently before changing her diaper and putting her back in her crib. Then I peeked into the living room, and I didn't understand what I saw.

Edward was asleep on the couch, fully dressed for work in the morning. His shoes and briefcase were by the door, and a package of mini-muffins sat on the end table, along with his cell phone. Careful not to wake Edward, I opened his cell phone and saw that he had an alarm set for five o'clock in the morning, an hour before I usually wake up.

Did he not want to see me? Was he _avoiding _me? Did he feel guilty for something?

Questions flooded my mind as I choked back a sob, pressing my face into my hands. He didn't want me anymore. The only reason he had stayed with me in the first place was because he got me pregnant. Not really thinking, I went back to my bedroom, got dressed, and stuffed a small suitcase full of clothes. Then I went into Dora's room, grabbed her diaper bag and a few changes of clothes, and strapped her into her carrier.

I tip-toed back into the living room with Dora and all my things and scribbled Edward a note; leaving it under his cell phone.

Then I left.

EPOV

My ringing alarm woke me at five o'clock and I hurried to turn it off before Bella woke up. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before noticing a note on the coffee table with Bella's familiar handwriting.

_Edward,_

_I'm going away for a few days with Dora. Please don't try to call me or anything, I don't want to talk. The thing is; I can't comprehend what is wrong with you. You're acting different. You're not acting like the man I fell in love with._

_I'll call you when I'm ready to come home._

_I Still Love You,_

_Bella_

BPOV

I was sobbing as I drove away, and I couldn't stop. The drive only took a few minutes, and I pulled up to the familiar mansion, relieved that the lights were still on.

I pounded on the door, clutching Dora close to me and trying to stop my tears.

"Bella? What's wrong?!" Emmet opened the door and immediately pulled me into his arms, careful not to crush Dora.

"I couldn't take it anymore, Emmet!" I wailed, pressing my face into his shoulder. Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice appeared in the doorway behind Emmet, and I felt Rosalie gently take Dora away from me.

"No!" I snapped, yanking my baby back to me. "She's mine." I cried. "_Mine_." Rosalie held her hands up and backed away, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Alice asked in a soothing voice, rubbing my shoulder as Emmet hugged me again.

"I don't know what I did!" I choked out, feeling utterly and completely rejected. "He….he doesn't want me anymore!" Jasper clenched his teeth and Rosalie rubbed her forehead. Emmet and Alice were still holding me tightly, kissing my forehead and cheeks, rubbing my shoulders and back.

"He's in a bad place right now, Bella. He still loves you." Rosalie whispered. "Edward is a complicated person, and he gets…..upset. And he does things he would never dream."

"He acts like a giant dick." Jasper said flatly. "And when he snaps out of it…..he's-"

"The man you fell in love with." Alice finished for him, smiling at me and wiping my tears away with her sleeve.

"We're going to take care of you." Emmet said softly, pressing a kiss to my temple and releasing me. "Bella, you are family. You always have been, and you always will be. We love you."

**Short but sweet! I will update as soon as I can, but my friends from Montana are visiting this week and I am, obviously, spending time with them. Please review and I will love you forever!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	6. What you Know

**Aw, Emmet was so cute in the last chapter! I loved it!**

EPOV

"Hey Luce…….can we meet somewhere?"

BPOV

I woke up huddled in a tiny ball, my face streaked with dried tears.

"Are you hungry?" Alice's voice came from the doorway, and I peered up at her through half-lidded eyes.

"I guess." I croaked, and Jasper appeared behind Alice, toting a large tray full of food. Edward had used that same tray months ago after we had first said "I Love You". I choked back a sob and hunched forward, my face in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked racing over to the foot of the bed. "Honey, talk to me." She begged, rubbing my arm.

"Nothing." I gasped, finally composing myself. "I'm just worked up." Jasper silently sat the tray down and sat next to me, holding my hand gently. "What do you know about Luciana?" I whispered, looking up at Jasper. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I think you should talk to Edward about this." He murmured, rubbing his forehead.

"I don't want to talk to him!" I cried, clinging to his arm. "Just tell me, Jasper. I need to know if Edward is going to hurt me again." Jasper studied me for a long moment, then looked up at Alice.

"Babe, can you give us a minute?" He asked, and Alice obliged, kissing my forehead then Jasper's cheek before leaving the room. Jasper gripped me around the waist and sat me upward, making sure I was steady before releasing me. "I'm going to tell you everything I know, Bella." He assured me. "But I can't promise you'll be happy knowing all of this." He took a deep breath before launching into the story.

"Edward met Luciana in 1999." He started. "She was his friend's older sister, and they went out drinking one night. They both got pretty drunk, and they slept together." A knot formed in my stomach. "It was just a few months after the whole Tanya problem, and Edward was pretty down. Luciana made him feel better; she filled the hole in his life." I inhaled sharply, and Jasper smiled softly. "With sex, Bella. They never loved each other; they just wanted someone to ease the pain."

"What pain did she have to ease?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I'm a little foggy on the details, but I know Luciana got caught up in drugs, and she got into a bad crowd. When she tried to clean up, all her 'friends' abandoned her. Luciana was alone and desperate for some affection. And Edward was too. Both of them felt totally and completely alone."

"But he had you and Rosalie." I pointed out.

"I'm sorry to say that Rose and I weren't exactly Edward's biggest fans at that point. We were pretty insensitive, and it drove him away. It wasn't until years later that we became close again." I could tell it was hard for Jasper to talk about this.

"Oh." I muttered. "So….he never had feelings for her?"

"It depends on what kind of feelings you mean." Jasper said uneasily. "No, Edward didn't love Luciana. But she was important to him."

"Thanks for telling me all of this, Jasper. But I don't want to hear anymore." I said, getting to my feet. Jasper studied me for a moment.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked quietly, getting up and hugging me.

"Yes. I'll be fine, but I want to take a walk….clear my head." I said, squeezing Jasper before releasing him. "Where's Dora?" I asked, looking around.

"Rosalie is watching her."

"I need her. I think I'll take her on my walk." I said, walking out of the room.

Dora is the most important thing in my life now. She is my reason for life.

**Another short, but since my friends are here, these are just fillers. I plan to do a big chapter as soon as they leave and I have more time.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	7. Show Me How to Lie

**I love how Jasper and Bella are getting closer, it's so cute. The song in the middle of this is "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" by The Offspring. **

BPOV

"Edward? It's Bella." I said, sinking down onto the bench in the phone booth.

"Bella? Where the fuck are you? You pulled some stunt taking Dora like that. You can't just take my daughter away from me!" I winced and rubbed my forehead as he continued to shout.

"Edward, stop!" I shouted. "Where are you? I want to talk." I heard him hesitate.

"I have to work, Bella…..maybe we can talk tomorrow. My schedule is very busy." He said, actually sounding sorry.

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow." I hesitated for a second and took a deep breath. "I love you, Edward." Edward exhaled and I could practically hear him smiling through the phone line.

"I love you too, Bella." And he hung up.

I managed a smile and hung up the pay phone, pulling Dora's stroller out of the cramped space behind me. I wheeled it down the path, letting the cool air whip against my skin. The park was nearly empty, and only a few people sat on benches on the side of the path. I suddenly stopped in my path; stunned.

Edward and Luciana sat on a nearby bench, sitting close together. Edward had his head bowed close to Luciana, talking rapidly and gesturing with his hands. He lied to me. He wasn't working, he was spending time with his precious Luciana. How could he do this?

**Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet**

He was a like a child, and he didn't deserve me or Dora. He didn't deserve Jasper and Rosalie's love, let alone mine. But I couldn't help it…..he was the love of my life, and he was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

**Now dance fucker dance  
Man he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you  
**

Luciana is a fucking bitch. She knew Edward was _mine_, she knew we were engaged. She had to know he loved me. Or he _used _to love me.**  
And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
**

This was getting ridiculous. If Edward wanted Luciana, why was he stringing me along? Pulling me closer to him only to shove me away again? Me getting pregnant got in the way of him being with the person he really wants, and he's only with me because of our daughter. He's not happy, because I won't let him go.

**  
Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me  
**

How many times has he lied to me and gone off with Luciana? Edward slipped right past me, and I had never felt so hurt. He managed to pierce my heart a million times with one act of betrayal.

**  
With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you  
**

He was the love of my life, and I wasn't his.

You can't imagine how badly that hurts.

**If you want to know who Edward ends up with, message me or ask me in a review and I will tell you. If you want to be surprised, just wait for the end!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	8. Leave me Alone

**Edward will get better, and I promise he will stop being such a huge ass soon. But not yet.**

BPOV

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed, and Edward and Luciana both turned to stare at me, shocked. Edward's face paled and he stood and walked towards me.

"Bella, it isn't what you think, we were just-" He started, but I was too angry now.

"I don't give a fuck, Edward!" I shrieked, starting to cry. "You're _lying to me_, even though you claim you're in love with me. Don't feed me excuses; I want the truth." Edward stared at me, and then glanced back at Luciana.

"Bella, you're being paranoid! Nothing is happening between Luciana and me, I swear to you." Edward grabbed my hand and I yanked it away. "Luciana, tell her." Luciana looked at me blankly for a moment, and then a devious smile spread on her face.

"You shouldn't lie to her, Edward." She said in a sugary sweet voice, and both Edward and I looked at her in astonishment.

"What the fucking hell are you talking about?" Edward snapped, giving me a pleading look before glaring at Luciana.

"He just didn't want hurt you or Dora." Luciana explained, and Edward gritted his teeth. "Edward, don't deny it, you want to be with me."

"Bella, don't listen to her, she's lying." Edward said desperately. Luciana looked at him angrily.

"What are you talking about? All that stuff you told me yesterday, everything you said-"

"I don't want to here anymore of this. You're obviously just stringing both of us along, and it's over between us." I shouted, ripping the ring off my finger and throwing it at him. "Just leave me alone!" I wailed, holding back a fresh wave of tears.

"Don't do this, Bella! I love you." Edward grabbed my arm and I yanked away from him, clenching my hand around Dora's stroller.

"And _this_" I gestured towards Luciana "is how you express your love? I'm tired of you hurting me, Edward, and I don't want this anymore." Lie. I would always want him.

"I'll come by later to pick up my stuff from the apartment." I said, choking on my tears. "And I don't want you to be there." I turned to leave, but Edward grabbed my arm again to stop me.

"You can't just take my daughter away from me." Edward called after me.

"You can't just break my heart." I said, my voice cracking.

And I could finally leave him.

**Sorry about the shortness! It's the only way I could update, because I have friends over and we are going to see the Harry Potter premiere tonight at midnight. Yippee.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	9. We Intertwined

**I know Edward is being an ass. But this is the chapter in which he starts getting better, promise. The Harry Potter movie was amazing, and my fiancée and I threw Swedish Fish and popcorn at the people walking around in full-on costumes and quoting the movie in fake English accents. How fun.**

EPOV

I wasn't a _complete _idiot, just a dick. Bella was the person to make me realize how important love is, and the only person I want to share it with. Before Bella, I was trapped in a life so unfulfilling it would have eventually driven me crazy.

**In a field outside of town we could always be alone  
Carry a ****blanket**** maybe a basket - and that's it  
Innocence was the key I was locked up never free  
Until you turned me**

I thought we would end up together, get old together, have a family together. The aspect of sharing a life with Bella was so sweet, and I had thrown it away.

**Like vines we intertwined (like vines we intertwined)  
Carelessly growing up and growing old  
Life was on our tongues (on our tongues)  
And it tasted heavenly so good**

Laying around the apartment, I had never realized how empty it was without Bella around. I deserved this, and I had to suffer for what I had done to her. But what had I done? I wasn't cheating on her. I just had a problem, and Luciana is the only one that understands it. I deserve to be alone.

**I wake up and I feel alone  
I was just asleep  
Right where I belong  
Inside this sad, sad song**

She was too good for me. Too sweet, too innocent, too…._perfect_. How she had fallen for me I would never know, but I did know I wanted her back. I couldn't lose what we had. I don't want to ever wake up from the happily ever after that is Bella.

**I knew this was a dream it was too good to be true  
And the coincidences were a bit much too  
Who wants to wake up?  
Who wants to lose it?  
Who wants to live in this place?**

I have nothing keeping me here; nothing holding me down. I need her. I can't stop picturing her in my mind, but it's getting harder to keep her there with me. I know she's here, I know I can find her again.

**Blankets here keep me from cold  
Holding tightly my ****pillows****  
Frantically searching for her  
Inside my head she's somewhere  
**

Is this all a dream? A nightmare? Will I wake up and Bella is here with me, close to my side. I rubbed my eyes. Nope, I'm awake. Bella coming back to me is all in my imagination; she doesn't want me anymore, she told me that herself.

This is hell. This is where I deserve to be.

**She is somewhere**

**I wake up and I feel alone  
I was just asleep  
Right where I belong  
Inside this sad, sad song**

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: That song is "We Intertwined" by The Hush Sound.)**

BPOV

"Bella, I have to tell you something." Alice and Jasper stood in the doorway; Alice nervously wringing her hands.

"Okay." I was sitting in Edward's old room at the Masen mansion, mindlessly fiddling with an old Magic 8 ball I had found under the bed.

"We're moving out of the estate." Jasper said, and both of them plopped on the bed next to me. "And we're moving into our own place."

"That's great guys." I forced a smile then looked down at my hands. "I'm so happy for you….but I thought you didn't want to live together until you got married." Alice smiled widely and Jasper wrapped his arm around her.

"Jasper just asked me to marry him, Bella!" Alice finally squealed, throwing her arms around me. "Just a few minutes ago!" She fished a beautiful ring out of her pocket and held it out to me. Smiling widely, Jasper slipped the ring on her finger, and they both looked at me expectantly.

"Wow…..this is amazing." I managed. "You guys are going to be so happy." My voice cracked and Alice's face fell.

"Honey, are you alright?" She asked, and I held back a sob.

"Bella, don't cry." Jasper begged, holding me tight to his side and kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining this for you. You can go celebrate, I'll be fine." I assured them, waving them away while trying to stop the tears running down my cheeks.

I would never be as happy as they are right now. The man I love doesn't love me back anymore, and I'm stuck raising our daughter on my own. I had quit my job several months into my pregnancy; Edward had more than enough money for the both of us and I really wanted to be a full time mom. But now I had nothing. Edward had been paying all the rent on our apartment, I had used his money for clothes and food and other essentials. I didn't have anything except for Dora and my friends. That's it.

"We were going to go out to dinner with everyone, and you should come." Alice said, taking a tissue off the nightstand and helped me wipe away my tears.

"Is Edward coming?" I asked in a small voice.

"He's my brother, Bella." Jasper said in an equally soft voice. "Can you handle being around him, or do you want to stay home?" Anger surged through me.

"No! I'm Alice's best friend, and I'm coming to celebrate with you." I said forcefully, getting off the bed. Alice and Jasper stared at me, surprised.

"Oh….okay. We'll leave at six." Alice said, slipping her hand into Jasper's and pulling him off the bed. Well, she couldn't really pull him, she just held on to him as he stood up.

"Great." I said in a forcibly cheerful voice. "I just need to find a sitter for Dora, and then get ready." I threw my arms around the both of them. "I'm so happy for you." I whispered.

"Thanks, sweetie." Jasper kissed my cheek. "We'll let you get ready."

They left the room and I fell onto the bed, rolling into a ball and muffling my cries with a pillow.

**Can you guess what's wrong with Edward????? See, he didn't cheat on Bella, and he still loves her. You'll find out what's going on with him in the next couple of chapters! Please review…..**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	10. Truth

**Here we go, this is the chapter that Edward gets better, and you're going to find out what's wrong with him soon enough. It has been two weeks since Bella and Edward broke up.**

BPOV

I knew Edward and Emmet were at the other end of the table, laughing and screwing around. I also knew that Edward kept looking at me. I could feel his familiar piercing gaze on my skin; setting fire to my heart. Alice and Rosalie sat on either side of me, both of them trying to divert me and keep my mind off things.

"Can I talk to you?" Edward's voice was suddenly in my ear and I flinched. Rosalie was suddenly in between us.

"No way in hell." She snapped, looking from me to her brother, fire practically shooting from her eyes. "Edward, you're my brother and I love you, but you need to stop hurting Bella. It's sick; it's complete shit." Edward held up his hands but took a step closer to me. I shifted away immediately.

"It's important." He said in a low voice. Rosalie started to speak again, but I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Actually Rose, Edward owes me an explanation." I said in a strong voice, even though I felt my knees go weak at the sight of him. I hadn't laid eyes on him in two weeks, and I had almost forgotten how beautiful he was. But that wasn't what we were here for. I would be strong, he didn't deserve to make my knees go week after what he had done to me.

Edward held his hand out to me and I hesitantly took it, shuddering at the familiar bolt of electricity. He pulled me through the restaurant, looking over his shoulder as we went. His hand was warm and soft over mine, and I gritted my teeth.

_No. Stop thinking like this._

We finally came to a stop in the back of the restaurant, where only a few groups were seated. Edward backed me up against the wall and gently rested his hand on my shoulder.

"How are you?" Edward asked quietly, looking deep into my eyes.

"Fine." I said shortly.

"How's Dora?" He asked, his eyes lighting up. I couldn't contain the smile that stretched across my face; the mention of my daughter would always have that effect on me.

"She can hold her head up now." I offered, and Edward smiled crookedly. "And roll over in one direction."

"Wow…." He breathed. "Has she smiled yet?"

"No." I suddenly remembered why we were here and I crossed my arms across my chest. "What exactly did you want to talk about?" His eyes darkened.

"I didn't cheat on you, Bella." I snorted in disbelief. "No, let me finish." I fell silent. "I would never sink that low; after I almost lost you last year, I would never want to hurt you like that."

"Luciana." I said in a whisper, biting my lip.

"What the fuck does this have to do with Luciana? She-" He broke off, a look of realization on his face. "You think I'm having with affair on Luciana." Edward stated, a smirk on his lips.

"Of course I do, you idiot!" I snapped, slapping him across the face. He winced but didn't say anything, so I continued. "Why did you stay out all night three weeks ago? Why did you lie about it? And why in hells name were you in the park with her that day?" The questions tumbled from my lips; impossible to stop.

"Holy fuck." Edward hissed, pushing me further into the wall. "Why wouldn't you let me explain that day in the park? We could have saved each other all this trouble!" My jaw dropped. "I have a problem, Bella. And I was too ashamed to talk to you about it, which was stupid. I love you, and I should have told you."

"So instead of telling me, you told Luciana, who still has feelings for you after all these years." I spat. Edward took a deep breath and took my hands in his. "What can you tell her that you can't tell me?"

"You can't tell anyone about this, Bella. Especially Rosalie and Jasper." I nodded and Edward looked around warily. "I'm suffering from a form of depression." He finally whispered, and I stared at him in shock.

"_What?!_" I gasped, disbelieving. "A form of _depression_? What kind of form?" Edward took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's embarrassing." He murmured, and a light flush tinted his cheeks.

"Tell me, Edward, or I swear to god, I will take Dora and move across the country and you will _never _see either of us again." I snapped, my voice laced with anger and hurt.

How could he have not told me about something like this? _Depression_. And how had I not noticed?

"Don't laugh." He warned in a low voice, tilting his head closer to mine. "I didn't believe it at first; I didn't think it was possible." Edward's soft, delicious lips were at my ear and I shuddered at the feeling. They hovered there for a second and Edward swallowed nervously. "Postpartum." He finally muttered, hanging his head and rubbing his neck.

_What the __**fuck**__? Postpartum depression? As in, 'The Baby Blues'?_

"You….you're a man." I finally sputtered. Edward smiled the tiniest bit but then his face was serious again.

"It can happen to men." He said softly. "Think about it, Bella. It was a huge change for me. I went from being a sleeze bag who slept with anything in a skirt to a father in less than a year."

"Things changed a lot for me, too." I pointed out.

"You were a good person, Bella. Nurturing, loving. That wasn't a part of me until I was with you." Edward whispered. I felt myself start to give in to him, and then I realized the main reason I had left him.

"Luciana." I said again, pushing him away from me slightly. He smelled…._intoxicating_, and he was dazzling me.

"She's a therapist, Bella. And she leads a support group." Edward explained, moving close to me again. "I knew she had feelings for me, but I was selfish. I wanted to be over this and be _happy _again. So I continued to meet up with her whenever I could, whenever the feeling hit me. I didn't think about the consequences, about how you would take it, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But don't accuse me for one second of cheating on you and not loving you anymore, because I don't need to hear that crap, especially now."

"I can't forgive you for lying to me." I whispered. "For not telling me what was hurting you. And especially not for refusing to let me deeper into your life. I wanted to share everything with you, Edward. My heart, my soul, my feelings, _everything._ As corny as that sounds, it is, or was, true." I was having trouble forming coherent words. "But now…." I trailed off and Edward closed his eyes.

"Can I at least see her?" He whispered after about a minute. "Dora. My daughter."

"You know I've been staying with Jasper and Rosalie." I said softly. "Dora's there with me. You can come by anytime you want to see her, on one condition." I held up my index finger.

"Which is?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

"You have to get a new therapist." I ordered. "I know I'm not your fiancée anymore, or your girlfriend but I don't want you around her." Edward nodded and gently kissed my cheek.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, tenderly pushing a strand of hair off my face. "Money." Edward smiled. "You must need money." He pulled out his wallet and handed me one of his credit cards.

"Edward, I shouldn't-"

"There's no way you have enough money to provide for my daughter right now, Bella. If you really want to, you can pay me back in….eighteen odd years." My heart constricted. I hadn't realized that I wouldn't be with Edward as Dora grew up. I had always pictured him at my side. A smile was stretched across his lips as I hesitantly took the card and slid it into my purse.

"I don't feel right about this." I whispered.

"She's my daughter, Bella. Our daughter. It's part of my responsibility to provide for her." He pointed out. His pager suddenly went off and he groaned. "Dammit! I have to get to the hospital. Please tell Jasper that I had to go." Edward said before kissing my forehead and disappearing out the back door.

I slumped against the wall, trying to digest the information I had just received..

Postpartum depression….I had learned about that in med school. What were the symptoms….Sadness. Guilt. Exhaustion. Spells of anger. Panic attacks, anhedonia, frustration. Thinking back, Edward had displayed a lot of the symptoms. Most of them, in fact. How could I have missed something like this? Something so big…..so impacting?

I was so focused on being a mother; I didn't realize my lover going through this pain, this depression.

**OKAY, since a lot of you are going to ask, Edward and Bella will, somehow, end up together in the end. But you're going to have to stay tuned to find out why. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	11. A Beautiful Baby

**Now I feel bad for Edward. Kind of. But I have a confession…..I didn't know what was wrong with Edward until five seconds before I wrote it. I totally winged it, but I did look up the symptoms and stuff.**

BPOV

I sat nervously on the couch, bouncing Dora gently on my lap. Rosalie and Emmet said on either side of me; Emmet had his arm around my shoulders.

"It's going to be fine, Bella. Edward loves Dora, and he just wants to spend some time with her. You can leave if you want." Emmet suggested, squeezing my shoulder. Rosalie shook her head stubbornly. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to be around him anymore." Emmet amended, and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Emmet, Edward and Bella should get used to seeing each other. After Bella let Edward back into her life…" Rosalie trailed off and I shot her a dirty look.

"He's still an amazing father." I muttered. Before Rosalie could respond, I heard the door open as Edward let himself in.

"Morning." Edward nodded at the three of us, and I stood up. He stiffly kissed my cheek and took Dora from my arms. "Hey, baby!" He cooed, kissing her plump cheeks. Edward looked up at me then towards the couch where Emmet and Rosalie were sitting. "Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked; his eyes gentle. I hesitated, but Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "A short one." He promised, and I allowed him to lead me towards the door. Dora was still snuggled in his arms, so I stopped at the hall closet to get her heavy coat, scarf, and hat out. It was early December in Washington, but the air wasn't as cold as usual. It had to be at least 50 degrees outside.

We walked aimlessly outside, not really talking until we got down the driveway.

"So…I got a new therapist." Edward finally said, shifting Dora in his arms. "It's a guy." He added, and I smiled.

"Thank you, Edward." I said simply, kissing his cheek.

"As long as I could be with you." Edward murmured and I looked up in surprise.

"What? Edward, we aren't together." I stuttered.

"I know, love. I meant as a parent." Edward chuckled, nodding at Dora, who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Oh." I blushed and ducked my head, but Edward leaned his head on mine.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella." I chided. "I should have phrased that differently." We were silent again, and suddenly a woman came up to us.

"Oh, what a beautiful baby!" She exclaimed, looking down at Dora in Edward's gentle hold. "How old is she?"

"Almost three months." Edward said happily, and I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He loved her so much.

"Well, you two are a very attractive couple, she'll be even more beautiful when she gets older." The woman said, looking from Edward to me.

"Oh, we're not-" I started to contradict her, but Edward casually squeezed my shoulder. "Yes, we're very lucky to have her." I amended, and he grinned.

"Well, best of luck." The woman smiled at Dora again before continuing on her way.

"Thank you!" Edward called after her, then turned back to me. "She _is _beautiful." He pointed out, and I rolled my eyes.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I snorted and Edward stared at me for a long moment. "What?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

"I've missed you." He said, then continued walking. I stood there for a moment, not comprehending what was happening.

"Are you going to join us?" Edward teased. I blushed red and caught up to him.

"I've missed you too." I said once I fell into step with him again. "But what happened between us-" Edward cut me off.

"Love, can we talk about this over dinner?" He asked, his emerald eyes searching my chocolate ones.

"Uh…sure." I stuttered. "Tonight?"

"I have an appointment." He said shortly, and I nodded; understanding. "Is tomorrow okay?"

"Sure. That sounds great." We had circled the subdivision and were now standing in front of the house. "Pick me up around….seven?"

"Alright, love." Edward kissed my cheek and pressed a kiss on Dora's nose. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked up at him. Then it happened. She focused on Edward's face and broke into a beautiful smile. It took my breath away.

"She smiled!" I cheered, kissing my babies cheek anxiously. "Edward, she smiled at you!"

"I know!" He cooed at Dora, a grin on his face. "Hi, baby! Do you like your daddy?"

"Of course she does. You're perfect." I said quietly, and Edward looked at me.

"I have to go." He whispered, and tenderly kissed me on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." He added, carefully placing Dora in my arms. I stood there for a good three minutes before finally absorbing our entire conversation.

Where was this going?

**Yay, Edward is less of a dickwad now!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	12. Dinner

**Someone licked my elbow on the L-train. I almost vomited. **

BPOV

"Now, are you _sure _you don't mind watching her?" I fretted as I handed Dora to Alice, who instantly cradled her protectively in her arms.

"Bella, go. Jasper is going pack and I'll watch Dora, it's going to be fine." Alice insisted, making funny faces at Dora in hopes of making her smile. Nothing. "Why won't she smile for me?" Alice whined, sticking her tongue out at Dora.

"I don't know." I said wearily, inspecting myself in the mirror. "She won't smile for me, either." I added. "Just Edward." I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks as I said his name, so I ducked my head and pretended to search for something in my purse.

"So, are you ever going to tell me who exactly you're going to dinner with?" Alice asked, handing me my coat.

I hadn't told Alice, Jasper, Emmet, or Rosalie that I was having dinner with Edward, because I know they would think it was a bad idea. But even though Edward had hidden so much from me; I couldn't help but still love him. He was the father of my child, the first man I had actually fallen in love with.

"Nope." I popped the 'p' and slipped my coat on, covering my dress. Edward had once told me he loved this dress on me; it was the same emerald green as his eyes and hugged my curves delicately, hitting a few inches above my knee.

"Ugh." Alice groaned but gave me a quick hug. "Have fun." She said, and held the door open for me to leave.

"Thanks, Alice." I smiled at her and pecked Dora's forehead. "Bye, Dora! I love you." Laying one more kiss on Dora's pudgy fist, I turned and walked down the long driveway. I could just barely make out the shape of Edward's car at the end of the block, waiting for me.

"You look beautiful." Edward said as I got into the car, leaning over to peck me on the lips.

"Thank you." I blushed. I knew he would like the dress I was wearing even more.

"So, are you alright with Wolfgang Puck?" Edward asked with a mischievous smile. He knew Wolfgang Puck's was my favorite.

"If you want." I shrugged, holding in a smile. Edward laughed and drove off, holding my hand the entire time.

Now, Edward knows how to hold a girls hand. Not too tight, not to loose. And he always rubs my knuckles _very _lightly, making me tingle.

The drive passed in a blur, and before I knew it, we were sitting at the restaurant and Edward was ordering my favorite bottle of wine, then we were already on dessert.

"You're wearing the dress." Edward smiled ecstatically and rubbed my hand.

"I know you like it." I said coyly, spreading a napkin on my lap. "And I haven't be able to wear it in a long time." Edward studied me for a second and took a sip of wine.

"Have you lost weight?" He finally asked, running his eyes up and down my body.

"Yes." I was a little disappointed he hadn't noticed before. "I thought you would have noticed."

"I don't look at you for your weight." Edward pointed out. "I look at you because you're beautiful." He could always make me blush. I was silent and Edward stared at me before taking another sip of wine. "Am I _allowed _to look at you?" He finally asked, pushing back his wine glass. My cheeks blazed and I took a shaky breath before taking a not-so-delicate swig of my own wine.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, and Edward took my free hand in his.

"Bella, I still love you." He said in a low voice. "And I know what I put you through was wrong. But I still want to be with you, however long it takes."

"It's going to take awhile for us to be in the same place we were before." I warned him.

"I could wait forever." He insisted, smiling. "We can take this as slow as you want."

"Hmmm…." I paused, teasing him, before I leaned over and softly touched my lips to his. He groaned a little against my lips and pouted when I pulled away. "You're going to have to work for it." I warned him, sitting back in my seat.

"I'm more than willing." Edward said, licking his lips.

"And we're taking this _extremely _slow." I added. "Like tonight, you're just getting a peck on the lips. Nothing less, nothing more." Edward hesitated but nodded.

"I understand. Bella, I can't thank you enough for giving me a second chance." He winked, then paused. "Again." We laughed together and Edward handed a bill to the waiter. "No change." He told the guy, then stood and helped me out of my chair and guided me to the door.

"Edward, I had a lot of fun tonight." I whispered as I snuggled against his side.

"Me too." He murmured into my hair, kissing my forehead. We walked around downtown for awhile before we returned to the car, and Edward checked his watch and groaned.

"I was supposed to be a work for the late-night shift ten minutes ago." He sighed, looking at me. "Can you get a taxi home?"

"Yeah, sure."I waved him off but he shook his head.

"No, I'll wait here with you until your taxi comes." He insisted, firing off a quick text before sliding his blackberry into his pocket again.

It wasn't long until I hailed a taxi, and Edward held the door open for me.

"Bella?" He asked quietly as I slid into the cab.

"Yeah?" I leaned towards him.

"I'm not finished loving you." Edward said before tenderly kissing me on the lips. Just as peck, as I had insisted earlier. **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, that's from Grey's Anatomy)**

Then he slammed the door shut and watched me drive away.

**AWWW! Ok, Edward and Bella are on the road to happiness yet again. But in later chapters, they are hitting another bump in the road. But it won't make you hate Edward this time.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	13. Forbidden

**Ok, so I have a new food addiction. Graham Crackers totally **_**smeared**_** in chocolate icing. I'm not going to fit into my wedding dress, but I'll be content.**

BPOV

A knock on the front door startled me out of sleep and I sat up, groggy. I had gotten home late last night after my dinner with Edward and had crashed on the couch after changing into an old tee-shirt I had found in Edward's room.

The doorbell rang and I lugged myself off the couch, rubbing my eyes.

I swung the door open and Edward stood there, fully dressed with light stubble on his face.

"Nice shirt." He looked down at my sleepwear, which only hit mid-thigh. "Do you _always _wear my old Aerosmith concert tee shirt to bed? Or is this a special occasion?" He teased, lightly kissing me before stepping into the house.

"It's early." I complained.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to see you before everyone woke up." Edward whispered, craning his neck to look up the staircase. "Is anyone up?"

"I don't know, I was sleeping." I pointed out, poking my head into the kitchen. It was empty. "All clear." I said, pulling Edward close to me. "So, you wanted to see me?" I asked throatily, gently rubbing my thumb across his collarbone.

"Yes." He said simply, sliding his hands down my back, dangerously close to my butt.

"Keep it PG-13." I scolded when his hands reached the bottom of the tee-shirt I was wearing. He sheepishly held up his hands; an adorable pout on his face.

"Oops!" He joked and I rolled my eyes. "You look beautiful." He said huskily, releasing me.

"Gah! I look disgusting!" I laughed. "I have no makeup on, my hair looks like a rats nest, and I probably have dark circles under my eyes." I complained, but Edward curled his finger under my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard of natural beauty?" Edward asked with a soft growl, moving in to kiss me.

"What the _**hell**_ are you doing?" Alice was standing in the doorway, her jaw practically on the floor.

"Alice!"I gasped, propelling myself away from Edward, my face burning.

"What are you doing?" Alice repeated, looking around wildly, avoiding looking at me. I realized that I was wearing Edward's tee-shirt and nothing else. Mortified, I hid behind Edward.

"Um…talking?" I squeaked.

"Whoa!" Emmet came to a stop behind Alice and covered his eyes. "Is this some kind of _wonderful _joke?" He asked, peeking through his fingers at my half-naked self.

"No!" Edward snapped. "Bella, go get dressed." He muttered, and I ran upstairs without a second thought.

By the time I returned, Rosalie and Jasper were downstairs and everyone was shouting.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jasper was bellowing as I walked through the doorway.

"Everyone just _calm down_!" Emmet was yelling, but no one paid attention. Alice was tugging on Jasper's arm, trying to get him to shut up.

"You cannot hurt her again! I will not let that happen!" Rosalie roared. "You need to be an adult!"

"I _am _being an adult, Rose!" Edward screamed back at her, not paying me any mind when I slipped behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm trying to have a relationship with the mother of my child, what about that is childish?"

"Stop it!" I shouted, and everyone fell silent before Jasper spoke in a low voice.

"I saw what your relationship with Tanya did to you, Edward." Edward snarled a little but Jasper held his hand up. "Both you and Tanya got hurt then, and I don't want to see you or Bella hurt in this relationship. I love both of you." Edward stared at him.

"Are you done?" He asked. Jasper nodded. Edward turned to everyone else. "What about you three? Are all of you finished?" Everyone nodded, embarrassed. Edward clenched his jaw. "Good. Because this is not your relationship. It's mine, and has nothing to do with you. It's _yours,_" he turned his head and kissed my temple before gesturing to Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie "**not **yours." He finished with a deep breath and everyone murmured there apologies before leaving the kitchen, looking at their feet.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: A **_**Gilmore Girls **_**reference!)**

"So…what do you want to do today?" I asked, trying to make him calm down.

"I have to work at four." He said grudgingly. "But do you want to go to a movie or something?" He offered.

"Dora." I reminded him and he furrowed his brow.

"Right….I don't think anyone is willing to babysit at this moment." Edward said, mustering a small smile. "Maybe we could go to the mall and walk around." He turned me around so I was facing him. "Maybe buy a little something." He added, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"Ooh, like what?" I said, although I usually wasn't one for shopping. I would shop for days on end if Edward and Dora were at my side.

"Anything." He whispered in my ear. "Anything for you." I felt myself melt against him before someone banged on the door. Alice peeked her head in the room, covering her eyes.

"Are you fully dressed?" She called, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yes." I said reproachfully. "Fully dressed."

"Good." Alice came in the room with Dora, fully situated in her car seat/carrier, and her diaper bag.

"How did you know we were going somewhere?" I asked, puzzled as I took Dora and the diaper bag.

"I didn't." Alice said shortly, a small smile playing on her lips. "But I heard Jasper and Rosalie say something murdering Edward if he didn't get the hell out of this house." Edward tensed and I squeezed his arm.

"Let's go." He growled, pulling me out of the house.

It was a horrible feeling: being torn between the man I love and the friends that have supported me through the hardest time in my life.

**Rosalie and Jasper are seriously starting to chaff my ass. But they are just concerned about their brother and their friend getting hurt. They have a funny way of showing it!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	14. Shopping Time Version 2

**Ok, I'm going to start doing dedications at the beginning of each chapter. My frequent reviewers/inspirations will be included in these.**

**Dedication: Of course, my first dedication goes to my fiancée, Jensen, who supports me in everything I do and goes out to buy me chocolate icing at three in the morning. I love you. And thanks for letting me wear your Aerosmith shirt to bed, it's really comfortable.**

EPOV

"So what exactly are we shopping for?" Bella asked as we entered the mall. I was pushing Dora's stroller and Bella had her arm laced in mine.

"Anything, like I told you earlier." I said as we passed the food court. "Tacos, maybe?" I teased, and Bella's face inflamed; reminded of the unfortunate incident we had experienced at Taco Bell so many months ago. "Or not." I shrugged and Bella giggled, pressing her face into my arm.

"Shit." She suddenly muttered, straightening up. I followed her gaze and rolled my eyes. Jessica Stanley was walking towards us, talking on her cell phone.

"Maybe she won't see us." I said doubtfully. "Veer left!" I hissed, but Jessica looked up and a devious grin spread across her face.

"Too late." Bella groaned, and Jessica came to a stop in front of us.

"Bella! Dr. Masen! Bella, I didn't know you were still in town….you didn't mention her last night during our shift." She batted her lashes and Bella's grip constricted around my arm.

"It's none of your business, Jessica." I said. "I don't take about my personal life at work." Jessica wasn't listening, her eyes were focused on Dora; sleeping in the stroller.

"What the hell? Who is _this_?" Jessica crouched down next to the stroller and patted Dora's head.

"Get the hell away from my daughter." Bella snarled, surprising both me and Jessica.

"So Lauren was right…..he got you pregnant!" Jessica cackled, standing up. "I'm guessing you're not together anymore, though." I knew what was coming and took a deep breath.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, and I lightly tugged on her arm.

"I'm talking about the fact that Lauren told me you were engaged." Her gaze slipped down to Bella's ring less finger. Jessica laughed, slapping my arm. "I guess you can't keep a guy tied down!" Bella blushed and I cleared my throat, horrified. Jessica had just ruined our reunion by pointing out how solid we had been in the past.

"That's none of your business." Bella said in a cold voice. "It was nice to see you." She said, then walked away. I nudged past Jessica and followed Bella in silence.

"I'm sorry." I finally said, and Bella turned around to face me.

"It's fine, Edward. It's not your fault." She murmured as I caught up to her and slipped my arm around her slim shoulders. "I was the one to end things, and I really wish I hadn't." Her eyes were filled with tears now. "Do you still want me?"

"Definitely." I nodded. "As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else. Ever." I kissed her gently and Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Edward, do you think I could move back into your apartment?" She asked suddenly, and I looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" I asked. "Why?" Bella looked embarrassed and I realized my mistake. "I mean, of course you can move back in, but I thought you liked living with everyone in the mansion."

"I don't think they're very happy about this." She said quietly. "They still don't know what's really wrong with you…and they think you cheated on me. I don't want to have to juggle you with them. All of you are too important to me." I could hear the pain in Bella's voice and I kissed her again.

"Love, I'm going to tell them soon." I promised. "You won't have to be pulled in different directions." Bella grinned and laced her fingers in mine, swinging our hands back and forth.

"Do you know what I just realized?" She asked devilishly, winking at me. "Your birthday is in a week." I groaned and smacked my forehead.

"Ugh, don't remind me." I said bitterly. "I'm getting so old." Bella rolled her eyes.

"You'll be 30." She scoffed. "That's not even close to being old."

"You're only 26." I pointed out. "Are you sure I'm not too old for you?" I teased. "Would you be willing to sort out my pills and cut my food up into tiny pieces?"

"Of course!" Bella giggled, and I felt my heart soar. She wanted to grow old together.

"I'll come help you pack up all your stuff after my shift." I said. "Around 10…or is that too late?" Bella shook her head.

"No, just be quiet and it'll be fine. You still have a key, just let yourself in." She insisted, stopping to look in a window display. I peered in the display and saw what she was looking at before she yanked me away.

"Do you want that?" I laughed as she blushed and tried to drag me away from the jewelry store. "Just say the word, and I'll go buy it for you." Bella shook her head defiantly.

"Forget it!" She insisted. But I had already pulled my arm out of her grasp and turned back into the jewelry store, Bella at my heels.

"Hi, I'd like one of the bracelets in the display case out front." I said casually to the first salesperson I saw. Bella entered the store, her cheeks flaming, and stomped up to me.

"I said no!" She hissed. I shrugged and pushed Dora's stroller over to her.

"Take her, I have to go pay." I said, kissing her cheek before turning on my heel and paying for the jewelry.

I would buy her anything.

BPOV

"I'm never going to wear it." I insisted as Edward pulled his car in front of the house and he pulled Dora out of the car, plus all the bags containing everything he had insisted on buying me.

"Yes you will!" He said cheerfully as we walked up to the house. Rosalie and Jasper were nowhere to be seen, and neither were Emmet and Alice. "I think you have to, now that I bought it. It would be rude not to." He teased, taking the felt box out of his pocket. He popped it open and held the sparkling diamond bracelet up, making it shimmer in the soft light.

"Thank you." I finally said, and Edward clipped it around my wrist with ease, holding my hand out to admire it.

"Anything for you." He said again, and our lips met like they never had before. I groaned a little when Edward's cell phone went off and he broke our kiss to answer it.

EPOV

"Mr. Cullen?" An familiar voice was on the other end.

"Speaking." I said, wondering if this was work related.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry to inform you that there's been and accident."

**CLIFFIE! But yay! Edella is getting hot again! I'm thinking about the story line for this and it's going to be **_**so **_**long…I might have to make a third installment. I should have seen that coming. Please review, it makes me happy.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	15. Accident

**Dedication: mickeymackey and twilighterheart, who always give me great reviews. Thanks for sticking with it.**

**I'm sorry I accidentally called Edward 'Cullen' **_**again**_**. It's really throwing me off having his last name as Masen.**

EPOV

"Mr. Masen, I'm sorry to inform you there's been an accident." The man said, and I froze, dropping Bella's hand.

"What?" I asked; my voice hoarse.

"Jasper and Rosalie Masen were brought into the ER five minutes ago after sustaining serious injuries from a car crash. You were listed as both their emergency contacts."

"What hospital?" I asked, and Bella immediately looked concerned.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She whispered, starting to massage my back gently.

"Rosalie and Jasper." I muttered, grabbing my keys and starting out the door.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Bella called, following me with Dora's stroller and her purse in hand. "Edward, they'll be fine." She said as we got in the car, and I gritted my teeth.

I couldn't lose them.

BPOV

Edward drove like a maniac, only to be stuck in traffic a few blocks from the hospital.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." I whispered again, squeezing his hand.

"The last encounter we had was me screaming at them and telling them to get out of my life." Edward said flatly; his grip on my hand growing tighter. "They hate me." He murmured, his voice cracking.

"Don't talk like that!" I said. "They love you Edward, you're their big brother. Rosalie and Jasper are your best friends besides Emmet."

"I shouldn't have yelled at them." He said quietly as the traffic started creeping along.

"They deserved it." Edward rolled his eyes. "They don't know what really happened." I amended and Edward exhaled as the traffic started moving faster. My cell phone chimed and I hurriedly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, do you know what happened?" It was Alice, and her voice was tearful. "I just got a phone call and-"

"Alice, calm down." I soothed.

"Jasper can't die!" She wailed. "I'm in love with him, and he can't leave me!"

"Honey, it's going to be fine." I attempted to calm her down, but she was inconsolable. "Alice, we're going to the hospital, are you going to meet us there?"

"Yes, I'm in a taxi now with Emmet, and we're a few blocks away." She hiccupped. "I think the crash was there, and the cars are still everywhere- we're close enough to see it now." She suddenly screamed and starting sobbing again. "There's blood all over the road!" Alice wailed, and I craned my neck. Sure enough, I could make out the scene of the accident not far away.

"Alice, calm down." I said again, but I felt tears start to pool in my eyes. "We're going to meet you both at the hospital."

"Ok." She paused. "Bella, I'm scared."

"I know, sweetie."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Alice."

"I think I'm pregnant." She whispered, and my jaw dropped. Edward looked at me, puzzled.

"What?!" I gasped, and I heard Alice let out a weak giggle before she continued, more serious and distraught than before.

"I'm so scared, Bella. What if Jasper dies and I have to raise a baby by myself?"

"Alice, stop thinking like that!" I shouted into the phone, and Edward managed a smile. "Jasper is going to be fine, and you two are going to be happy together, and if you are pregnant, you're going to be fine, because you'll have Jasper there with you." Edward's eyes widened.

"_She's pregnant?"_ He mouthed, and I shrugged.

"We're at the hospital now, Bella. Are you here yet?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we just pulled into the parking lot. I'll meet you at the ER entrance." I assured her, taking Dora's stroller out of the car at strapping her in securely.

"This is terrible." Edward whispered as we walked up to the desk at the ER. "I just can't-" He muffled a small cry and I snuggled to his chest.

"It's going to be fine." I said, squeezing him lightly.

"Bella! Edward!" Emmet and Alice appeared out of nowhere, both with tears in their eyes.

"Sweetie!" I threw my free arm around Alice and she buried her face into my arm.

"Rose and Jasper are both in surgery." She said through tears, and Edward ran his fingers through his hair, taking deep breaths. "Rosalie has a serious concussion and punctured a lung, and has severe bruising and cuts on her face." Alice cried, and Emmet looked devastated, his face completely masked in pain. "And Jasper-" She started to sob again and I held her closer to me. Edward sank onto a nearby bench, his face in his hands.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" He whispered, his voice constricted.

"He broke four ribs, sustained brain damage, and lost a _lot_ of blood." Emmet said softly, uttering his first words since we had arrived. "They're both going to be in surgery for at least another hour." Edward slowly picked up his head and looked at Emmet.

"Where were they going?" He asked in a whisper. Emmet looked sorrowful, and he wouldn't look straight at Edward.

"I think they were going to talk to you. Rosalie said something about setting things straight." Edward didn't reply. "Edward, it's not your fault."

"They were looking for me, and if I hadn't yelled at them, they wouldn't want to 'set things straight'." Edward pointed out. "I completely fucked this up."

"Stop it." I whispered when Alice practically dissolved in tears again, clutching me harder around the neck.

If something happened to them, none of us would ever be the same.

**I promise no one's going to die, things are just going to be hard for awhile. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	16. Hospital

**Dedication: eamc2009 and Emoeverafter, who also always bless me with great reviews. I really appreciate it. Also to my best friend and exroommate Keely, who went through the car crash experience with her boyfriend.**

BPOV

"You can come in now." The nurse held the door to Rosalie and Jasper's room open and we practically poured inside. But the nurse held her arm out in front of me. "No babies are allowed here." She said, her face pinched. "You'll have to go in the waiting room."

"What? No, I need to see them." I protested, although I knew the rules.

"Those are the rules. You need to go." The nurse said, then bustled off to a different patient's room.

"I'll come get you in a half hour." Edward said quietly. "And then you can come in and I'll stay with Dora."

EPOV

Bella hesitantly left the room, and I closed the door behind her, then turned to face my siblings.

Alice was gripping tight to Jasper's hand, sobbing. Jasper was in a coma, and had some signs of brain damage, but we couldn't be sure. Emmet and at Rosalie's side; brushing the hair off her face.

"I look…..hideous." Rosalie croaked, and Emmet clenched his jaw.

"You always look perfect to me." He said huskily, kissing her swollen, scarred cheek.

"I'm never going to be beautiful again." Rosalie persisted, and Emmet rubbed her hand. "Don't look at me." She turned her face away from us, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop talking like that, Rose." I said, sitting on the foot of her bed. "You're lucky to be alive. And I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I admitted.

"What?" Rosalie asked, still refusing to face us.

"It's my fault." I repeated. "If we hadn't been fighting, you wouldn't have been out today, and you wouldn't have-"

"It's not your fault." Rosalie said, then turned to face me. Scars and stitches marred her face, which was also swollen and bruised. She was shakily breathing, and a bandage was wrapped around her head. "How can you blame this on yourself?" She asked.

"Rose-" Emmet started, but she cut him off.

"Answer me one question, Edward. Why did Bella take you back?" I felt like all the air was being sucked out of the room, but Rosalie continued. "You cheated on her!"

"No I didn't." I whispered, and Rosalie scoffed. "I really didn't." Emmet, Alice, and Rosalie all looked at me expectantly, and Alice managed to stop crying.

"Then what did you do?" Alice asked, not letting go of Jasper's hand.

"I didn't tell her the truth about something." I allowed, not wanting to tell the entire story in a hospital room.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it here." I said shortly.

"I want to hear it." Rosalie snapped. "What if I don't-"

"God, stop talking like that!" I hissed. "Stop saying you might die, Rosalie. I can't handle it!"

"I might die." She said, her face stony. "So tell me the truth." Emmet was clasping her hand, and his head was bowed. Alice was clutching to Jasper, and both of them looked up at me.

"Luciana is a therapist." I managed. "And I….I have…."

"Spit it out." Rosalie rasped.

"Postpartum depression." I said after a long pause, and no one responded. They just stared at me.

They didn't believe me.

**Edward finally told the truth! But they don't believe him……**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	17. 5 Years

**I'm really sorry to say that I've hit some intense writer's block, so I'm stopping this story after the next chapter. Then, when I get over the writer's block, I'll do a small third installment. The only reason I could get this chapter out is because I've actually been working on it for awhile.**

**Dedication: HeartBreaker1023 and Carolbenatti, who are extremely kind and helpful in their reviews. Thanks, guys. **

**All of the dresses, Bella's ring, and other extras from this chapter are available on my profile.**

BPOV- Four Years Later

"You look beautiful, sweetie." Alice murmured, twirling my chair around so I could see in the mirror.

"Thank you so much, Alice." I murmured, overwhelmed.

"No, don't start crying!" Rosalie came up behind me and hugged me tightly. Alice joined us and we stayed like that for several minutes before the door behind us opened.

"Are you girls going to be alright?" It was Esme, holding Dora. She had teamed up with my mother and Alice to plan the wedding, and we had become extremely close.

"We'll be fine." I squeaked as Esme set Dora down. "Hey, cutie!" I kissed both of her pudgy cheeks and adjusted the sleeves of her dress. "You look precious."

"Thank you." Dora babbled, playing with the lace of my veil. "So do you."

"Alice, Rose, can you take Dora to get all your flowers?" I want to talk to Bella. The girls obliged and Esme sat down next to me; smiling serenely. "Nervous?" She asked kindly, and I took a deep, shaky breath.

"Extremely." I admitted, fingering the embellishments on my dress. "What if Edward decided he doesn't want to get married? What if he sees me and realizes-" I was blubbering now, trying to take deep breaths.

"Honey, Edward wants this." Esme soothed me. "He's been waiting for this day for almost five years."

"Okay. You're right." I exhaled. "Freak out over."

"Let me see your ring again." Esme changed the subject, noticing that I was still nervous.

I held out my hand and she smiled, taking it and admiring it.

"Can we come in yet?" Rosalie called from the hallway, giggling with Alice.

"Yes, come in." We answered, and they practically skipped into the room. Alice took one look at my ring and starting jumping up and down.

"Tell the story again!" She begged, sitting down at my feet like a four year old. So did Rosalie and Dora.

"Again?" I whined.

"Again!" They cheered, and I smiled to myself, recalling the fairy tale proposal.

_Bella's Flashback- Engagement_

"_This is too much." I protested as Edward guided me to the Magic Kingdom's Cinderella Castle._

"_Hush, love. We haven't even gotten to the surprise yet!" Edward chided, kissing the back of my neck._

_We were supposed to be celebrating Jasper's completion of his extremely long therapy process, but during dinner tonight, Edward had insisted on taking me somewhere. Emmet and Rosalie had immediately volunteered to watch over Dora; almost too quickly, like they knew something was coming. But I had agreed and now Edward was taking me to the castle, and I had no idea why._

_We've taken our relationship incredibly and blissfully slow, and the last three and a half years have been perfection. Jasper had woken up from his coma after a terrible four months with extensive muscle damage and slight paralysis. Afterwards, he and Alice welcomed a baby boy, Andrew, into the world. Emmet and Rosalie got married a year after the accident, and have been trying to have a baby ever since._

"_Close your eyes." Edward's velvet voice interrupted my thoughts, and I obliged._

"_Where are we going?" I whined as Edward slipped his hands over my eyes. _

"_You'll see!" He said cheerfully, and I heard a door open. "Steps." He warned, picking me up lightly._

"_Edward…." I giggled._

"_Two more minutes." He promised, and I stopped fidgeting. We were silent for a while, and then I heard another door swing open. "Okay, open." Edward whispered, lightly setting me down._

_I peeked my eyes open and gasped, falling back into Edward's strong arms in surprise._

_  
"You didn't." I breathed, taking in the suite. _

_We were in Cinderella's Suite, which was lit by thousands of candles and strewn with varied colors of rose petals. Champagne sat on the end table, and Edward guided me to the couch._

"_I did." He whispered, kissing me sweetly. "Because I love you." His look became serious and he gently pushed the hair off my face._

"_I love you too."_

"_I love you more than you will ever know. I want you to be my partner in everything; I want you to be the most important thing in my world. You __**are **__my world." He said huskily, and my breath caught. "Bella, will you marry me?" He pulled a blue Tiffany's box out of his pocket and gingerly set it in my hand. Edward's face was the picture of perfection, looking at me in pure adoration. I had never felt so loved and cherished._

"_Yes." I whispered, and Edward opened the box for me, taking out a different ring than the one he had given me three years ago._

"_I designed this one myself." He explained, slipping it on my finger. "Unique, just like you."_

"_It's perfect." I said, throwing my arms around his neck. "I love it."_

"_Good." He whispered, pressing kisses across my jaw and down my neck, nipping gently at the skin there. "You're so perfect." Edward breathed, pulling away to look at me. _

"_Edward." I pulled him closer against me. "Make love to me." It was command, not a request, and Edward chuckled lightly before taking me in his arms again and carrying me into the bedroom._

"_Gladly." He grinned, gently depositing me on the bed and slipping off my simple black dress. _

"_Off." I ordered, unbuttoning his shirt. Edward laughed and slipped his shirt off as soon as it was unbuttoned, and I ran my hands over his taut muscles. "These too." I said cheekily, playing with the belt loops of his pants. He granted my request, pulling off his pants and boxers swiftly, then hungrily kissed every inch of me he could reach._

_I moaned and pressed myself closer to him. I didn't want him anymore, I needed him. I needed him like I needed oxygen, he completed me. Made my life possible._

"_God, I can't believe you're mine." Edward whispered before positioning himself over me._

"_I could say the same thing, Mr. Masen." I murmured as Edward gently eased into me; making me yelp in pleasure._

"_I can't wait until you're Mrs. Isabella Masen." He ground out, moving in and out of me faster, increasing the tempo. I writhed under his soft touch, and he buried his head in the crook of my neck; his lips pressing against every inch of my neck._

"_Me either." I managed, gasping as Edward picked the tempo up, filling me to the hilt. "Edward ,I'm going to-" I gasped, arching my back._

"_Wait." He hissed in my ear, kissing my earlobe. "Come with me." Edward finally whispered, and I did. Violently. Desperately. Together._

"_I'm in love with you, Isabella Marie Swan." Edward whispered as he spooned my side and tightly wrapped his arms around me._

"_I'm in love with you too." I said, arching my neck to kiss him. "I always will be." Edward's grip loosened slightly, but I pressed up against him. "Stay like this." I murmured. "I like it."_

_End Flashback_

I left out some parts of the story, mainly the end, but it had a mesmerizing effect all the same.

"You're so lucky." Alice sighed. "Edward loves you so much."

"Jasper loves you too." I reminded her, standing up to look in the mirror. "I can't believe this is _finally _happening."

"We have some presents for you." Rosalie said, pulling bags out from under the bed in the bridal suite we were getting ready in.

"Oh no." I groaned, and Alice took Dora's hand.

"Sweetie, I'm going to take you to see Uncle Jasper. We're going to have some grown up lady fun." Esme and Rosalie laughed into their palms and situated on the bed, and I plopped down next to them; careful not to wrinkle my dress.

Alice returned and Esme handed me the first bag.

"I think this may come in handy." She winked and I hesitantly peeked in the bag. I blushed deeply when my hands hit some flimsy, lacy fabric.

"Oh god." I groaned, and yanking out a pink garter. "Seriously, Esme!?" Esme laughed and shrugged.

"I couldn't resist." She sighed, then took the garter from me. "Hold still!" She said, then grabbed my leg and yanked the garter up as far as she could. My face was burning and everyone was laughing.

"It's _my _turn." Rosalie said, a devilish grin on her smug face; making the scar on her face pucker slightly.

"Now I'm really scared." I groaned as Rosalie pulled a wrapped box out and set it on my lap.

"You should be." She teased. I yanked the box open and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a blue sweat suit that said 'Mrs. Cullen' on the butt.

"Thanks, Rosalie." I said, hugging her side. "These are surprisingly appropriate!" Rosalie wrinkled her noise.

"That _is _my brother you're marrying." She pointed out and Alice plopped a huge bag on my lap.

"_This _is the gift you should be scared of." Alice said evilly. I slowly riffled through the bag and blushed red immediately.

I pulled out a black lace thong and babydoll garter set and Alice cackled. Then my hands hit something else. Blushing redder still, I slowly pulled out a sparkly purple vibrator.

"God!" I shrieked, tossing the vibrator on the bed. "Alice, why the hell did you get me a _vibrator_?" I shouted as Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were consumed in laughter.

"Just in case Edward can't get the job done." Alice explained once she managed to stop laughing.

"Edward can go all night." I said smugly, throwing the vibrator back in the bag.

"Ew, Bella." Rosalie coughed, pretending to gag. "That's my older brother you're talking about."

This time we all started laughing, interrupted only when a sharp knock sounded on the door.

"Are you ladies decent?" Emmet boomed.

"Yes!" We called, and he came in, slamming the door shut behind us.

"You all look beautiful." Emmet said, kissing each of us on the forehead. "Are you about ready? Edward's down there and the guests are all ready." Everyone turned to me and I nodded.

"Yes. I'm ready." I rasped, trying to control my breathing. We filed out of the room, then took our places at the top of the stairs. Rosalie, as my only bridesmaid, was first. The music began as she began to gracefully descend the stairs. Alice, my maid of honor, followed soon after. Jasper, the best man, was already situated with Edward at the altar. Just before Esme took Dora's hand to help her down the stairs, I gently kissed my daughters cheek.

"I love you very much, Dora." I whispered before straightening up and letting Esme and Dora continue with the procession.

"Ready?" Emmet asked, holding his arm out to me.

"As I'll ever be." I breathed, clutching to his arm.

"Just breath." He advised as we started down the stairs. I was shaking a little, but the moment I saw Edward waiting for me I relaxed. My walk down the aisle was a blur, I was focused on what was to come.

I reached the altar and Emmet kissed my cheek, releasing me to Edward, who grinned a smile of pure bliss the moment we came in contact.

The ceremony was blissfully shirt, then came the vows.

"Edward, I love you so much." I started, tears in my eyes. "After everything we've gone through, I've always known that we would somehow, some way, get to this. And the wait's been worth it. I get to be with you forever." I finished with tears streaming down my face. Edward gently brushed them away with his thumb before speaking.

"Bella, you are my reason for living. I love you so much it hurts when I'm away from you. When I met you, I wasn't exactly the best person." I heard Jasper and Emmet chuckle when Edward paused. "But you turned me around and made me who I am today. You've made me a better person, and I'd be lost without you. Thank you for everything." His voice cracked a little and more tears escaped down my cheeks.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Edward said proudly, his voice strong again, slipping the wedding band on my finger.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I choked out, smiling through my tears of happiness. I slid the band on Edward's finger and he squeezed my hand gently.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edward smiled crookedly and pulled me into his arms, his lips inches from mine.

"Finally." He whispered, making me laugh. We our lips connected, the familiar electricity surged through my body and I threw my arms around his neck. After a minute, we broke apart and were suddenly mobbed by our guests, all wishing us luck and happiness.

Edward somehow found Dora in the shuffle and scooped her into his arms, guiding me to the door, where we started a reception line.

Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper found us first and showered us with hugs and kisses. Then came Carlisle and Esme, who gave us big hugs and promised to come over for dinner as soon as possible. The next group approached us and I was immediately nervous again. I clutched to Edward's side and his parents came up.

"Bella, welcome to the family." Edward Sr. surprised me with a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek. "You look ravishing."

"Thank you." I said honestly, a little shocked.

"Edward, I'm very proud of you." He continued, hugging his eldest son. "You've made some very good decisions in the past five years.

"Thank you, dad." Edward smiled and awkwardly held his arms out to his mother. "Thanks for coming, mom." He said, and she moved into his hug, looking uncomfortable. Then she turned to me.

"Bella, you're an excellent woman. Thank you for making my son an honest man." She said, and then walked away before either of us could reply.

"That was…surprising." Edward said, his eyes following his parents.

"Yeah." I managed. Edward nodded to the queue.

"We better get moving." He said shortly, and the next group approached us. Lauren, Jessica, and their dates.

"Congratulations." Jessica said stiffly. Lauren just gave me a once over and smiled at Edward. They continued on without another word.

"Why did you even invite them?" Edward whispered in my ear. I shrugged.

"I honestly can't recall." I said dreamily, hungry for yet another kiss. Edward obliged and gave me a mind blowing kiss.

"You're getting greedy." He said as we broke apart.

"Guilty as charged." I said playfully. Alice appeared again and ushered us to the door.

"You guys need to get to the park for pictures, then the reception. Jazz, Rose, Emmet, Dora, and I will meet you in the park in ten minutes." She said urgently, then gave us a suspicious look. "And no inappropriate behavior. I spent a lot of time finding that dress, and I don't want it ripped."

"I can't make any promises." Edward said, grinning playfully. Alice rolled her eyes and practically shoved us into the limo.

"Ten minutes!" She called as Edward slammed the door shut. He turned and stared at me for a long moment.

"I missed you." He pouted, pulling me onto his lap.

"We've been together for over an hour!" I protested, although I snuggled close to him.

"Yes, but I've had to share you." He pointed out, kissing my lips. "And I don't like sharing."

"You've got me now!" I giggled, trailing kisses all over his face.

"Thank god." He whispered.

EPOV

Alice should not be allowed to plan anymore weddings. Aside from torturing the bride and groom with thousands of pictures, she is also keeping us from our reception.

"Alice!" I groaned as she situated us in another pose. I was enjoying the pictures; I got to put my hands all over my new wife. And I could kiss her whenever I wanted. But I was getting tired, and I wanted Bella all to myself again.

"Five more." Alice swore as we all gathered for a group picture.

Finally, the pictures were over and Bella and I were allowed to retreat to our limo again for ten minutes of alone time before we arrived at Carlisle and Esme's mansion for the reception.

"Five more hours!" I whispered in Bella's ear, making her smile as we danced together. I could hear Alice directing the photographer to capture our first dance and rolled my eyes. "And we'll be all alone."

"I'll miss Dora." Bella whined, and I felt my heartstrings pull. I too would miss our beautiful daughter.

"It's only a week." I promised her.

"I wish you would tell me _where_." She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. I gently kissed her and shook my head.

"Nope! It took me a long time to plan this all, it's going to remain a surprise." I insisted.

"Fine." Bella groaned.

"Five hours." I grinned, and Emmet appeared next to us.

"Can I cut in?" He asked, holding his hand out to Bella.

"Of course." I kissed Bella's cheek and handed my bride off to Emmet.

I walked back to the table and sat next to Jasper, who was watching the dance and holding Andrew.

"He really loves her." Jasper said quietly as Emmet and Bella swayed on the dance floor, laughing. "You're lucky their so close and you can all hang out together."

"Yep. It's nice." I said, and Alice interrupted us.

"Cake." She said shortly, shoving her clipboard under her arm.

"Evil little pixie." I mumbled under my breath as Alice yanked me to the table where Bella was already waiting.

_Five hours._

**That is the longest chapter I have ever written. Over 3,000 words. The next chapter will be the honeymoon, which will be the last chapter.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	18. The Honeymoon

**This is the final chapter! A third installment will be out once I get over this writers block. The third installment will simply be an epilogue. **

**Dedication: My fiancée, Jensen, (again!) because you love me like Edward loves Bella.**

BPOV

"Freedom!" I cheered as Edward and I finally escaped to our limo. The party continued in the Cullen's house, but Edward and I had a plane to catch. I still didn't know where we were headed. I had a tearful goodbye with Esme, Jasper and Rosalie, and a sobfest with Emmet, Alice, and especially Dora. But now Edward and I had a week to ourselves, and I had a feeling it would be well spent.

"I can't wait to get you out of this dress." Edward fingered my white eyelet sundress and hungrily kissed me.

"I think you'll be pleased with what I have on under it." I said seductively, straddling him as his eyes widened.

"I hope so." He mumbled, nibbling gently on my earlobe.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen? We're at the airport." The driver called from the front seat, making Edward and I groan. I slid off his lap and he helped me out of the limo as our driver checked our bags.

"Am I finally going to learn our honeymoon destination?" I asked as Edward slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Not until we board the flight!" Edward said cheerfully, guiding me to the security checkpoint. "So…close your eyes!" His hands slid over my eyes right as the sign came into view. "No peeking." He warned as we removed our shoes and metal objects before going through the metal detector.

"When does our plane leave?" I asked, keeping a tight hold of Edward as he led me through the terminal.

"In about 15 minutes." Edward answered. "You can open your eyes." Excited, my eyes snapped open, but when I took in our surroundings, my shoulders slumped. We were in the gift shop.

"Edward!" I whined, punching his shoulder.

"Did you honestly think I'd give up the secret so fast?" Edward teased, picking up a bag of chips. "All I got to eat at my own wedding reception was a mouthful of cake. "And _somebody _smeared it all over my face."

"Oops!" I giggled and picked up my own bag of chips.

"I'm hungry." Edward pouted. "And you look _delicious._" He added, looking me up and down.

"You sound like Emmet." I rolled my eyes. Edward paid for our chips and covered my eyes again as we walked back into the terminal. "I want to know." I said, trying to wiggle from Edward's grip.

"No such luck!" He tightened his grip and we came to a stop. His hands left my eyes and I looked around eagerly, only to have my shoulders slump again. We were at an empty gate.

"You suck!" I slapped his back. "Where are we?"

"On our way to our private plane." Edward said smugly.

"No announcer." I said as the realization sunk in. "So I won't know where we are until we get there!"

"I tricked you!" Edward sang happily. "You're not going to know until we get there!" He stuck his tongue out.

"Why do you do this to me?!" Edward shrugged.

"That's what you get for shoving cake in my face." He decided, escorting me onto the plane. "Revenge is sweet. Sit." He pointed to two plush chairs in the middle of the plane. I sat, but continued to pout.

"Some kind of husband _you're _shaping up to be." I grumbled, tickling him. "You won't even tell your wife where the honeymoon is going to be!"

"You'll find out in a few short hours." He promised, strapping me into the seat then taking his own seat. His face became serious and he studied me for a minute. "Humor me." He whispered, and I didn't bring up the subject again. Edward wanted to surprise me. He wanted to sweep me off my feet and make me feel special. Because he loves me. And because now, I'm his wife, and he's my husband. We're together now, til the end of our lives.

-----

It was two in the morning when the plane finally landed, and Edward had to carry me off the plane.

"Good morning." He whispered in my ear.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"Do you want to know where we are?" Edward asked, setting me down on my feet but keeping a hold of me.

"Yes!" I said eagerly, forgetting how tired I was. I opened my eyes and was stunned. I didn't know where we were, but it was beautiful. It even _smelled _good. "Where are we?" I asked, bouncing on my toes.

"L'Albereta." He said simply.

"Which is…" I waved my hands, motioning for him to continue.

"In Franciacorta, Italy." Edward chuckled. "Only a few miles from Verona." I stood there, motionless and wrapped in his arms; stunned.

"As in Romeo and Juliet's Verona?" I asked, disbelieving.

"The very same." He grinned. "Our hotel is a secluded little spot with a spa, golf courses and a riding school, plus a gourmet restaurant. We're only staying here for the week, though. Then our journey through married life continues." I pouted and Edward kissed my nose. "You're adorable." He said.

"So are you." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "I'm sleepy." I pouted, and Edward jostled me.

"Stay awake!" He begged, kissing my temple.

"Oh, I wonder why you want me to stay awake." I said throatily. "Is it something to do with…" I nudged my dress higher up my thigh, revealing my lacy garter. "this?" Edward growled and kissed me hard on the mouth, practically pushing me into our taxi.

"It has a _little _to do with that." He admitted. "But it also has to do with me wanting to watch the sunrise together."

"After we make love?" I whispered in his ear.

"Preferably." He growled, licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Of course, I parted my lips and Edward gently slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our taxi came to a stop and Edward pulled away; kissing me chastely on the lips before helping me out and gathering up our bags. "Welcome to paradise, Mrs. Masen." I giggled at my new name and Edward pulled me up a cobblestone path to a truly beautiful, authentic Italian manor; covered in ivy.

"It's….amazing." I breathed. "Thank you so much, Edward. You are so…."

"Anything for you." He uttered those words for the millionth time since I've known him. We walked up to the front desk and Edward got our room in order while I looked around the room, completely caught up in ambience. That is, until Edward snaked his arms around my waist.

"Ready to go?" He whispered, nuzzling my neck.

"With you? Always."

"Good to know." He led me up the spiral staircase to our room. "Ready?" He asked, his voice huskily. I only nodded in response. Edward swung the door open and I actually gasped in surprise. The suite was truly beautiful, and a king sized canopy bed was waiting for us on the far side of the room. We walked silently to the foot of the bed, where Edward deposited the bags.

"Would you mind helping me?" I asked innocently. "The zipper's stuck." Edward's hand moved down to the back of my dress and effortlessly pulled the zipper down, letting my dress pool to the floor. I stood there, in my lace lingerie, and I felt no shame. Usually, I feel embarrassed when Edward's eyes rake my half naked body….but today, it just made me feel special.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." Edward groaned, basically tackling me onto the bed, his hands sliding all over my body.

"I need you, Edward." I moaned; my hands ripping at his tee shirt and jeans. He laughed and shed his own shirt, then slid the garter off my leg. "Now." I gasped when he gently yanked the rest of my lingerie off. I didn't want foreplay, I wanted me. I wanted us to be complete. He made me whole.

That night, the passion we shared was incredible. Not rough, like we usually are, but amazing tender and loving.

I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

**I'm going to miss this story. But the third installment (the epilogue) will be up as soon as I can get rid of this damn writers block! I love all of you guys and hope you stick around for the third part.**

**Anyway, I hope you all looked at my profile for the extras I posted. What did you think of the wedding dress? The ring? The bridesmaid dresses? Where Edward popped the question? **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	19. Epilogue!

**I wanted to let everyone know that the Epilogue is up! It's called "In Omnia Paratus" and is available on my profile. Here is your sneak peak:**

_**BPOV**_

"_**Edward, we're late!" I called, shoving my arms into the sleeves of my coat. Edward tromped down the stairs, his face weary.**_

"_**We have five kids, Bella. I think Carlisle and Esme **__**expect **__**us to be late." He pointed out, but gave me a crooked smile. "You look beautiful."**_

"_**Thank you." I smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. Our moment alone was shattered in a split second.**_

"_**Mommy!" A familiar bellow came from upstairs and I groaned.**_

"_**I'll get everyone else into the car, you handle Lynnette." Edward comprised, pecking my lips before gathering the rest of our kids.**_

_**Our last five years have been busy. A year after our wedding, we found out we were expecting twins. Lynette and Ryan were born, and Edward and I decided it was time to move into a bigger house. Then, less than a year later, I was pregnant again; with our daughter Ella. Our new house became cramped, so we moved yet again, and decided not to have any more kids. Then came Claire. But I don't regret any of our children. Even though, in the past, I didn't want kids, motherhood has been incredible.**_

"_**What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked as I came into Lynnette's room. She was sitting on the floor, pouting.**_

"_**I don't want to go." She whined, crawling onto my lap when I sat down next to her.**_

"_**But you **__**love **__**going to see Carlisle and Esme." I sighed, fixing her mussed curls. "And don't you want to play with Andrew and Cecily?" Lynnette instantly perked up.**_

"_**They'll be there!?" She asked excitedly, getting off my lap.**_

"_**Yep. And so will your aunts and uncles, and everyone will want to see you." I said, trying to persuade her. We were already a half hour late. Edward suddenly appeared in the doorframe, holding his arms out to Lynnette.**_

"_**Ready, sweetie?" He asked, and she immediately ran to him, making me sigh.**_

_**All of our daughters are daddy's girls.**_

"_**I think we're good to go." Edward said to me as I followed him downstairs. "Dora, Ryan, Ella, and Claire are all in the car, strapped into their car seats.**_

"_**Okay, we can go." I said, rubbing my forehead. It was only seven o'clock and I was exhausted. Edward had been working double shifts all week, so this was the first time we actually had the chance to talk.**_

"_**How has your week been?" Edward asked as we pulled out of the driveway. "I've hardly seen you." My sentiments exactly.**_

**-----**

**There you go! I hope you check it out!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**

**P.S. The epilogue is pure fluff, with some lemons worked in.**


	20. Extras

**This is just an update letting everyone know about all the extras I have posted on my profile for this page. They include:**

**-Picture of Edward/Bella**

**-Picture of Bella/Dora**

**-Picture of Edward/Dora**

**-Picture of Edward/Bella/Dora**

**-Bella's Wedding Dress**

**-Bella's Engagement Ring**

**-Bridesmaids Dresses**

**-Proposal Outfit**

**-Wedding Night Lingerie**

**-Proposal Location**

**-Honeymoon**

**-Edward/Bella's first kiss as husband/wife**

**Yet again, I want to thank everyone who took the time to review, even when Edward was being Assward. I really appreciate it.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


End file.
